Happy Gay New Year?
by BrownWolf2
Summary: Sasuke tries to admit his love for Naruto. But Naruto beats him to it? What! One shot.


Today's New Year's Eve. Naruto's across the room in his usual orange atire. He's smiling and laughing at a joke Sakura's telling him. It makes me feel happy that he's smiling again. I feel bad for hurting his feelings, even though he deserved it. He's always getting in the way of things and helping people out when he's really not helping at all. But you know what? He's a pretty great guy. I don't know what made me fall for his idiot ass, but I'm glad it happened.

FLASHBACK START

It was the first day we met. I was sitting alone at my desk awaiting my team number that I was assigned to. Sakura and Ino were making a fuss about who was gonna get into class first and who was gonna sit next to me first. They were wasting their time. I didn't really care for either of them. Then, I saw him walk into the room. His orange jumpsuit and brand new, shiny headband. He's was grinning to finally pass exams and to be in the same class as Sakura. Then he saw me and gave me this glare and started talking shit to me. I didn't wanna hear it because it was really hurting my feelings. He looked at me straight in the eyes and glared. Sakura yelled at him. Then some guy in front of me and behind Naruto pushed him by accident and we locked lips. I was in pure bliss by the situation but to show I wasn't gay, because I wasn't out at the time, I pretended I wanted to die because of it. I didn't know what was happening at first though. I thought I was dreaming. Then, when I heard Iruka-sensei tell me I was teaming with Naruto and Sakura, I was exstatic and down all at the same time. It was strange. I had these feelings for a guy, my own gender. He was still happy, even though we fought. I felt like a child again. Being flirty by being tough. It was still weird for me. I wasn't sure what I was feeling but it felt right.

FLASHBACK END

He looks over at me and smiles as he notices me watching him. I blush and look away, focusing on something else. The television is on the news where they had their cameras on the Tower of Americas in San Antonio, Texas. Its only 10 minutes until they start counting down. I'm determined to tell him how I feel when they count down.

"Naruto." I say.

"Yo, Sasuke. What's up?" He replies. I blush a little bit as he says my name.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He nods and follows me to the kitchen. He leans against the counter across from me. I start getting nervous and hesitate.

"What is it, 'ttebayo?" He says to me. I jump from his voice, scaring me.

"I... Uhh..." I can't say it. I don't know what's wrong with me. I was so straight forward the other day about his feelings for Sakura. So what's different now?

"Sasuke, I'll be honest with you." I look up at him from the floor. My cheeks are rosy red now. "I was starting to wonder when you were gonna pull me to another room to talk." My eyes are wider than earlier, I'm not sure what else he's going to say. He looks back at me. "You love me, don't you?" He smiles after he says that.

"Uhh..." I'm speechless. He read me like a book!

"I know you do, Sasuke. And to tell you the truth..." He hesitates as well.

"10..."

"Yes! I do! Every since I met you I've always loved you!"

"9... 8... 7... 6... 5..." The countdown is almost over! I have to do it now! Seconds remain and all I can do is kiss him, so...

"Happy New Year!" Everyone in the living room exclaimed. My lips are still locked with Narutos. He's not pulling away like the first time. My heart's beating a thousand miles a minute. I pull away and look at Naruto. His face is as red as a cherry.

"Naruto-" He's kissing me again, but this time it has a different emotion behind it. As if he's sending me a message through his mouth without words. My body starts reacting. I can't let him go. My body is close to his and he's not letting me go either.

THE NEXT MORNING

I open my eyes and see a blonde haired boy in front of me, laying naked next to me in my own bed. I sit up really fast.

"Why can't I remember what happened last night?" I look at my lover. He smiles and kisses my cheek. I blush again. "Oh yeah..." He pulls in underneath the covers. My dream just never ends.

* * *

Happy New Years from Canis Baileyi Lupus and the rest of the wolves from San Antonio, Texas! Love you guys!


End file.
